<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His name is Toast by skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189020">His name is Toast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth'>skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Pet Adoption, made family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's never had a pet before, but a pup who's been hanging around the Crashdown might just be his first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His name is Toast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve never had a dog before,” Michael commented absently as he stared into the amber eyes of the half grown tan hound. The dog’s ears felt like velvet on the back of his hand as he scratched the dog’s neck. His eyes were at half mast and he kind of looked like he was smiling.<br/>
“None of your foster placements had one?” Alex asked, sounding a bit surprised. Michael shook his head and ran his hand down the side of the dog’s torso. Immediately the hound rolled to his back, exposing his stomach for more pets and scratches. Michael felt something in his chest tightening as he continue to contemplate the animal. Alex was squatted next to him, hanging back and watching the interaction.</p><p>The dog had been hanging around the back of the Crashdown for days. He didn’t dumpster dive, but scratched at the back door to the kitchen and waited patiently. Sometimes impatiently, barking once or twice. Arturo had been leaving him water and putting scraps out for him, but he was too busy to actually keep the dog as a pet. Liz had let it slip to Alex and Michael after breakfast that she’d be taking the rest of their migas out for the puppy.</p><p>“So what are you going to do?” Alex asked, looking over at Michael intently.</p><p>“I guess I’m going to figure out how to take care of a dog,” he replied, sighing and asking the universe what he thought he was doing. He quit petting the dog and stood up, noting that Alex followed him. The dog too stood, looking up at Michael expectantly. Okay, now he was starting to feel the pressure.</p><p>“Should I? I mean I can barely take care of myself…” he trailed off, getting lost in the dog’s eyes as they gazed at him in complete trust.</p><p>“I can’t tell you what to do, man. I had a lizard and Greg had a tarantula. But I think he likes you,” Alex said, smiling. Bending over towards the dog, he broke out in that baby voice all adult humans seem to use to talk to animals, “Does you wanna go home wif him? Does you, sweet boy? Who’s a good boy? Is it you? I bet it’s you!”</p><p>Michael couldn’t handle the adorableness. He scrubbed his hands over his face to try and hide the ridiculous expression he could feel on him and looked back down at the dog again. He was letting Alex pet him, but he kept glancing over at Michael. Knowing he was not going to be able to leave the animal, Michael sighed dramatically.</p><p>“Oh, alright, I guess we’ll see if he’ll get in the truck with us. If he’ll get in the truck, I’ll take him back to the Airstream and I guess google how the fuck you raise a dog,” Michael said, trying to sound put upon but secretly pretty excited about having a pet.</p><p>He walked over to his truck that he’d parked near the back of the Crashdown and swung open the passenger door. Before he could even turn to call, a blur of tan was jumping past him and laying on the old leather seats.</p><p>“Guess that answers that question,” Alex called from behind him. Guerin didn’t even have to turn to know he was smirking.</p><p>“You coming with?” Michael asked, looking over his shoulder to where Alex was brushing his hands on his thighs. Alex looked so good it made Michael’s chest tighten… almost like it had when he’d been contemplating the dog.</p><p>“Well, yeah. I mean, we got to name him and get him food and bowls and toys and a bed and stuff. Maybe make an appointment with the vet to check him out, make sure he’s healthy,” Alex rambled on about all the thing they would need to do for the dog if they were going to keep him. They climbed into the truck and the dog immediately laid down, his head on Michael’s thigh, eyes closing and seeming to relax.</p><p>“We have to, huh? Does that mean you’re coming home with me too?” Michael teased as he found himself petting the dogs head absently while driving towards the junk yard. He heard Alex scoff and glanced over at him to see him still smiling.</p><p>“Will you take care of me if I do? I’m a little more needy than a pet,” Alex remarked, seeming to tease back.</p><p>“I’ll take care of you. You and Toast here,” Michael replied, patting the dog’s side and getting a contented sigh in response.</p><p>“Toast?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s the color of Toast. And we met him at our breakfast place,” Michael responded, feeling a little self-conscious. He’d meant the name as folly, but it felt right somehow. There was a beat of silence before Alex answered, his voice a little softer and his expression a little fonder.</p><p>“Okay. His name is Toast.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically Toast looks like what my friends call an Arkansas Brown Hound. Imagine a lab/retriever type mix. Big paws, flobby ears, big old muzzle, acts like the softest bro in the world. That's Toast.</p><p> </p><p>Or I guess you could see him here... </p><p> </p><p>and if you wanna talk to me about stuff like Malex and such, you can find me on Tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skinsharpenedteeth"> SkinSharpenedTeeth </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>